the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia meets Nex and Dreamer
A few days ago, Ophelia Fleck needed food. She had been thrown out of many abandoned houses and bars in the area, but something that bar was Ophelia feel at home. The name of the bar or tavern was the fluffy duckling (reference), and had a terrible look and the same great time. These days that Ophelia was in the tavern waiting to receive food, she ended up being mistaken for a man, since his clothes were baggy and his messy hair. The man who served drinks to all said holding her by the arm: '- This man will be able to win the fight with Cavendish!' '' Wait, this man? And since I am a man??? '' - he thought Ophelia looking at the man holding pitchers of beer in their hands. The tavern was something unusual: wrestling. Twice a week, the best men gathered to fight for money and beer kegs. The winner received a prize, wine, food and ten pounds by fight. Ophelia did not refuse to fight. If she was there, she had to do something. She took a sip of beer and told the man, '- that the fight start' Punches and screams were heard. some men say: '- I bet ten pounds on the boy!' '- I bet twenty in Cavendish!' '' - The boy won! '' - Shouted the man with the drinks. The other two drunks who talked were shocked. Mattias Mortensen was in the tavern background, still with his psychiatrist appearance and no William Nortwood, drinking a beer and flipping a coin for it. As Ophelia had won? Intelligence and synesthesia. She smiled pleased and said with a broken nose and some bloodstains running down the body, '- I won Cavendish, and I guarantee you win all!' All laughed and shouted surprised, until the man with the drinks said, '- What's your name kid' Ophelia thought for a moment and replied, '- Ham ... Anthony.' '- Hail Tony for victory!' The man then said before she left: '- Here is the combined Tony. All they earn, receive wine and bread on the house. Come twice a week and earn more as these. ' '- Okay, goodbye sir.' - Said Ophelia taking the 'prize' and walking away. Thus for a month, until the tavern was closed. Closed because Cavendish found dead. Who killed him? Mattias Mortensen. Mattias had killed Cavendish in excess of madness. Ophelia Fleck had no where else to go or stay. I was hungry and cold. He had stolen a lot, but no food. She was desperate. He had entered the Society to steal several times. She sat in front of the sidewalk to the Company, held Parker in his hands and said, '- It seems that the night will not be good today Parker. Without food or water and without a home. ' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was walking down the street dreamer in tow as the two chatted about small things usually. She smiled watching the sky above her when she saw that girl again. "Oh it's the theif" She said sounding annoyed and kept walking. Dreamer stopped watching her. "Don't think about it! We barely have enough room!" Nex said. DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at she and slowly blinks and felt a slight fear. She was afraid to take a beating again. His stomach rumbled. She was famished. She coughed and continued to look for Nex discreetly. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer knelt down and pulled out a small bundle. "Here" She said. Nex stopped for her and looked back waiting. She had her arm bandaged and sighed. DeathMurder_JH: '- For me?' - Ophelia asked getting the package with a good and bad sense. She noted Dreamer and the package, and not opened. She thought it was a bomb, a trap or something. She hoped Dreamer speak something. Miss-Dreamerkat: "It's some food take it" Dreamer said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Thanks.' - Ophelia thanked with a smile. She coughed again. He was sick and cold. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer stood up and turned seeing Nex walking away. DeathMurder_JH: '- Look, I did not mean to hit her.' - Said Ophelia to Dreamer. '- It was just a reflex. I did not want to have stolen the book. I thought he could help me with my synesthesia, but I realized that synesthesia is not magic, it's a gift. ' - She looked at Nex and shouted: '- I'm sorry!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was out of earshot. "It takes a while and besides it's fine" Dreamer said. DeathMurder_JH: ' -Oh... Right...' - Ophelia smiled for her. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer smiled at her and then stretched popping several joints. DeathMurder_JH: '- What was that place? You know, the Miss-Dreamerkat: "If you wish to stay you can not, we are low on space" Dreamer said. DeathMurder_JH: '- No, of course not. I speak because I have many things I can steal in this place. Moreover, it seems to have plenty of food. ' - She said eating. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer froze. "If you steal from us i will personally make sure you don't do it again." She said voice full of malice. "You'll have to fight me" Her old prison self was shining through. "YOu'll need to fight me to be able to steal from there and win" DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia looked at her quietly and said: '- I don't care if you will fight with me to death, but if I need food and have to steal, I will make the necessary to achieve what I. You don't idea what I went to get here.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "neither do you with me.' Dreamer said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Good, then you know that if I go there, I will do whatever it takes to steal. Even kill. ' - She said with eyes half closed. Miss-Dreamerkat: "I'll do the same to you, i didn't survive 15 years in the worst magical prison on the multiverse for nothing" Dreamer said gray eye glowing red. DeathMurder_JH: "- I did not survive half my life in the orphanage to die for a little witch.' - Ophelia said with an angry voice. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Try me" Dreamer cooed. "That's nothing compared to the hell i went through" DeathMurder_JH: '- Great. So tell me what you went through. ' - Said Ophelia settling on the sidewalk waiting for a story. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer undid her bandage on her arm showing the thorn scars. "Starvation, torture, and malnutrition having to kill prisoners to keep my food" DeathMurder_JH: Ophelia's eyes widened and said to her: '- I know how you feel. Also killed many for food. And...' - she stopped to remember the orphanage when accidentally killed a friend. '- I know how terrible it is not to have a place to live... Where to stay... Where to eat...' Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer stood eyes now glowing her other glowing behind the cover of bandages, it seems her negative emotions seemed to be sealed off and her emotions in general. "No you don't" She turned and left bandage trailing behind her. DeathMurder_JH: '- Of course I know!' - Said Ophelia. '- My own cousin murdered my parents, I spent my whole life being observed by doctors due to synesthesia, killed for food and ran away from the orphanage twice! I wanted to die. Oh yes, I asked to die. I tried to commit suicide. I tried to drink poison, but I did not die. I saw the pain pass slowly for me and not saw death.' - Her breathing was slow and gasping. '- I'm still here.' - Ophelia said sadly. Miss-Dreamerkat: Dreamer had already left. DeathMurder_JH: '-Goodbye, so.' - Screamed her. Obtained From From the bar to the streets Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Tales from the ER